Numerous attempts have been made in order to solve the problem of phallus elongating and enlarging. The following art illustrates the present state of this field: Jorn (EP0814733), Jakob (WO9728764), Heinz-Guenther (DE19915407 and DE19620719), Daniel (U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,275), Didier (EP0370932) etc, all describe mechanical devices for stretching the penis by using mechanical and/or gravitational forces, while Roland (U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,864) uses the same forces, adding a vacuum in for the same purpose.
Known devices present various drawbacks. First, they are of limited effectiveness as they are not designed for whole-day use. Mechanical parts of known devices are made of rigid, inflexible materials that are unsuitable for contact with sensitive body parts during movement, and relatively uncomfortable for use. The bulky size of most known devices renders them very noticeable under clothing. Most known devices fail to effectively solve the problem of fast and easy stretching force adjustment. These and other shortcomings limit these apparatuses only for home use, i.e. for conditions in which the user's privacy is insured, contributing to their low efficiency. It has been found that elongation and enlargement of the penis requires a man to wear these devices constantly and for a long period of time (e.g. 1 year, 6-8 hours each day for 2-3 cm gain approximately). Consequently, one of the paramount design considerations for such devices is to make it comfortable and practical for use in any situation (walking, sitting on work, car driving, bus riding, physical work, physical activities and sports etc.). As can bee seen from the foregoing, the need exists for a harness for stretching a human penis that is comfortable and practical for a long time and whole-day use, for stretching a human penis of any size, with the possibility of attaining strong tractive forces, and with the possibility of fast and easy regulation of these forces.